


Protective Chat

by Allagorr



Series: Marichat May 2016 [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, miraculous: the tales of ladybug and chat noir
Genre: Day 4, Established Friendship, F/M, Marichat May, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allagorr/pseuds/Allagorr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marichat May: Day 4 - Protective Chat</p><p>Marinette means a lot to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protective Chat

Chat and Marinette sat on the balcony above the bakery, leaning on each other, Chat’s arm around Marinette’s waist and their hands intertwined on her lap. Marinette was gazing out across the Parisian rooftops, her eyes flitting between following the birds and watching the sun finally set on the horizon. Chat, however, only had eyes for his Princess. Being here, close to her, was the only thing that mattered to him. He didn’t know anyone as sweet and kind and beautiful and attractive as Marinette. Ladybug was a different kind of attractive; she was powerful and strength and luck and wonderful. Marinette and Ladybug were almost identical, except Marinette was relaxing compared to Ladybug’s invigorating vibe. His mother had also been kind and sweet and pretty, but she seemed so far away, untouchable. His heart ached but Marinette was slowly healing the scar, and he wouldn’t change anything if it meant destroying the friendship and closeness they had.

The details as to how he’d ended up on her balcony the first time and how they’d become close friends were a bit blurry, but he didn’t care. Marinette was now a massive part of his world, and he protect her with everything he had. Not everyone had a superhero watching over them specifically, especially not someone as unlucky as Chat Noir and definitely someone not as beautiful and amazing as Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

 _“Whatcha thinking about, Chaton?”_ Chat was broken from his thoughts by Marinette’s question. She was looking at him, eyebrows pulled together questionly. He smiled at her and replied.

 _“I was thinking about how purr-fect you are, Princess.”_ Marinette only rolled her eyes at his comment. Chat’s tail flicked through the air as he turned her around so she could see the seriousness in his eyes.

 _“I’m being truthful, Marinette. You are a wonderful person. You’re so kind to everyone and always willing to help anyone, even this silly black cat. You’re beautiful, encouraging, talented and simply amazing. You mean so much to me, and I will do anything and everything I can to make sure you stay safe and happy.”_ Her mind went blank and incapable of putting words together, so she quickly leant forward, wrapping her arms around Chat to pull him into a tight hug, as her way of thanks. Chat returned the hug, feeling unsure of whether he should have admitted that to Marinette or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to: christroutspenis on tumblr for being my pre-reader  
> Can be found on tumblr at http://allagorr.tumblr.com/post/143865251597/day-4-protective-chat  
> All Marichat May fic can be found on tumblr at http://allagorr.tumblr.com/marichatmay2016


End file.
